Cherryz Mendoza's Career Timeline In GIFs
June 13, 2016 Cherryz Mendoza You already know a couple of things about our lovely cover girl. Born Cherry Rose Mendoza, she is the daughter of Marigeane Talon Mendoza, Ronald Mendoza and her sister Claudine Nucole Talon Mendoza. After she landed the role of Jane on IBC-13's top-rating early primetime curriculum-based drama Glory Jane, Cherryz won the hearts of televiewers popularity as Secarats' premier talent and signature star. With her, Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. is able to synergize recording and TV work. Through his self handling of Cherryz's career, Sir Francis is able to make Cherryz one of the biggest stars of her time. How well do you know how she started out in the biz? Read on to find out. Cherryz is starting to make her own name in the industry. A multi-talented girl who has a talent in singing, dancing, acting, hosting and modeling. She’s hailed as The Mall Princess due to huge number of people who loves to see her performing on stage. She already performed on several events, shows and concerts with some celebrities. Because of her “masa appeal,” supporters and followers organized a fan club which they call it Forever Friends of Cherryz (FFC). The official model endorser of Holly Hot Pink Fashion Collection with her own signature perfume Cherryz by Aficionado. Since Cherryz is kind-hearted and loves helping less-fortunate, Philippine Red Cross-Marikina Chapter granted her as one of their artist volunteer. Cherryz made waves not only in recording but also in television as well. Cherryz ventured into television, she will record a theme song that will became Philippine TV's anthem. And that song will be played and be heard once more where the television is shown with her Secarats projects. Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) 2014 Cherryz has started a singing career at the age of 12 and known for singing theme songs of IBC-13, including Tasya Fantasya and Anna Luna. In the same year, Marigeane Talon Mendoza collaborated with Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and established Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) where Cherryz signed her as a pioneer artist and premier talent, when she was 12 years old and she given the title of the Mall Princess. In the meantime, Cherryz scored her supporting role of Michelle in the primetime teleserye Only Me and You, featuring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. In this series, she plays Michelle, Rachelle's teen sister. Later on in the series, she was paired with Rico dela Paz's Dennis. Cherryz Mendoza in Only Me and You (Cherryz Mendoza, Ingrid dela Paz) At the same year, in October 2014, Cherryz signed a music recording contract with PolyEast Records. Her career single entitled Unang Sulyap Unang Tingin, composed by Vehnee Saturno. Cherryz Mendoza - Unang Sulyap Unang Tingin Since then, she released her first full-length studio album Cherryz Infatuation, which became the best-selling debut album of all-time in the country that includes six songs, five orginal compostion which includes Unang Sulyap Unang Tingin which is the first single from Mendoza's first album and became a popular hit in the Philippines (released a music video in 2014), Siguro (released a music video in 2014), Lihim, Sa Puso’y Ikaw (released a music video in 2015) and her carrier single Ngayon Ko Lang Naramdaman, and a revival song Bakit Ba Ganyan (released a music video in 2015) which was popularized by Dina Bonnevie. These songs were composed and arranged by Vehnee Saturno, Jun Tamayo, Albert Tamayo, etc. Some of her songs are being played on top FM stations. Her album is already available in all leading music bars and in digital music. According to PolyEast Records publishing director Mam Rachel Dacillo and also the the management of PolyEast, Mendoza's debut album sold more than 10,000 copies nationwide in less than a week she is a newest and youngest recording artist. Cherryz Mendoza: Infatuation 2015 After one year, from young singer and recording artist, she transterred to PTV-4 at age 13 which made the transition to TV as a freelancer by hosting and perform in the former youth-oriented musical variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) along with Justin Ward, together with Secarats artists and talents. Cherryz Mendoza and Justin Ward in TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) Cherryz gave her a chance to team-up with Hiro Volante, and their partnership became one of the hottest oncreen love-teams of her generation. Among the notable Cherryz-Hiro team-up music videos: Bakit Ba Ganyan (together with the other cast: Denise Canlas, Michael Tneca, Erika Mae Salas, Sarah Ortega and Stephanie Bangcot), Sa Puso'y Ikaw and Ang Pag-Ibig. Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante However, on July 13, 2015, it was confirmed that Cherryz left PTV-4 and went back to IBC-13 as part of her TV contract where she still managed by Secarats. She got her big break when she made her breakthrough role in the youth-oriented drama series Forever Barkada as Roxanne, a junior high school teenager who tried to achieve as a classmate, alongside Rico dela Paz, Paulo Angeles, Kira Balinger, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Kobe Paras and Kyline Alcantara. She gave her a chance to reunite with Rico after 5-month break and called by their fans as 'CheRico' which recently became the hottest onscreen love teams of her generation. Since then, she became popular as a regular host and performer on the youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! on August 9. Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform), Kira Balinger (school uniuform), Yna Uy (school uniform), Kyline Alcantara (school uniform) Joe D'Mango's Love Notes At the same year, Cheryz's drama acting skills were tested for her stint on Joe D'Mango's Love Notes's episode, titled Help Me Forget. She played Elisse, a grade-conscious student who falls in love with her academic student Bryan (Rico dela Paz). This was the very first episode under Secarats, the production partner and line producer of IBC-13 when the latter inked a deal with Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. to develop the Secarats artists and talents for IBC-13. Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (school uniform) (1); Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (school uniform) (2) PMPC Star Awards Last year was a big year for this rising star. Her debut album Cherryz Infatuation have her first nomination as she was awarded as the Best New Female Recording Artist of the Year for her role on Forever Barkada at the 7th Star Awards for Music by the Philippine Media Press Club (PMPC). 2016 At the start of the year, as the pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats, Cherryz landed in her first leading role in IBC and Secarats-produced curriculum-based drama Glory Jane, a Philippine remake of 2011 Korean drama as Jane, a happy and determined young girl who became a high school teenager. Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) and Hiro Volante (school uniform) at Eulogio Rodriguez, Jr. High School Rico dela Paz and Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) at the hospital Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) at the classroom of Eulogio Rodriguez, Jr. High School Cherryz Mendoza (school uniform) and Rico dela Paz Total Girl's June Cover Girl For Total Girl's back-to-school issue for the Philippines' number one lifestyle magazine for tween girls, we put this rising star on the cover. Watch the behind-the-scenes footage from her cover shoot here. Looks like a big year for our cover girl, right? Like you, we're hoping to see more of Cherryz this year. Cherryz Mendoza Want to know more about our cover girl? Grab a copy of Total Girl's back-to-school issue now! What do you think of Cherryz, Total Girl? Tell us in the comments or tweet us @totalgirlph.